


Questions of Timing

by Lady_Ganesh



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Double Drabble, During Canon, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-08 21:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15252429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ganesh/pseuds/Lady_Ganesh
Summary: Yuuko and Yuri talk about kids.





	Questions of Timing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Allekha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allekha/gifts).



"Can I ask you something?" 

Yuuko nodded.

"How old were you? When--" Yuri gestured at the girls. 

"Nineteen," she said. "We were young, I know. But we wanted a family. There wasn't really much reason to wait."

"Do you think about what would've happened? If you hadn't?"

"Of course," she said, with a smile. "Everyone does. But I don't think I would have done anything differently, if that's what you're asking."

Yuri watched the girls chase each other on the ice. He'd bet them each a ruble they couldn't stay silent while they skated, and it was working. He was good with kids, though he hadn’t realized it.

Yuuko wondered what he was really asking. Victor said he never talked about his mother. _I've never met her. I think from what people say that she thought he was...I don't know. A distraction?_

"It's different for everyone," she said. "Some people are better off having children later, or not at all. Sometimes they don't know until it's too late. We were lucky." 

"So are they," Yuri said, nodding at the ice.

"You're not too bad at this yourself," she said. 

"Eh, they're easy," he said, but he smiled a little.


End file.
